Return to Me
by Saint Lonely
Summary: Serena's finally fallen in love, and now she's being sold. When she finally returns to her home, can she forget the new feelings she's found?


Author's Note: It's not mine. Sailor Moon, that is. The story's mine.  
  
And the story title will definately change. New names will be welcomed!  
  
Serena nervously combed her long, skinny fingers through her shining blonde hair. She'd freed her hair from thier braids, finally. The curls from the plaits seemed to be permanently indented into her beautiful locks. Oh well, she decided. She kind of liked the curls.   
  
As she stood, she scraped the dirt from underneath her fingernails, washing away the evidence of her slavery. She had already finished her chores and was free for the rest of the afternoon, unless the master came calling. Her friends were still working. Serena gazed across the weathered stone castle walls. Oh, how she hated this place. She dreamed every night of leaving, though she'd never left the premises.   
  
The only way to leave, she'd heard, was through purchase. Master Thomas had alrady promised several of his female slaves away. Amy would soon leave, as would Lita, and Serena feared she would be next. Mina and Rei were waiting to leave too. She couldn't imagine living a life married to a prince or an aging king, but it was the future she faced.  
  
"Humph," Serena muttered, stamping her foot. Her brows slanted and her smile vanished. Too many gloomy thoughts on such a beautiful day.  
  
A hand tapped at her shoulder and Serena jumped, whirling around. "Oh, it's you!" she exclaimed as her eyes landed on a feast.  
  
Darien chuckled. Serena loved the sound of his laugh, his voice. It made her feel warm inside, and her pulse quickened. She knew she was in love.  
  
"It's me," Darien said, his voice almost a whisper.  
  
Serena's eyes closed just as they touched. His lips descended and covered his ouw, and he steady hands cupped around her hips. She inhaled slowly, and let the tip of her tongue escape. She drew it back into her mou th, and Darien's chased hers. Her heart was beating out of control.  
  
Love, she whispered to herself.  
  
Serena let her arms snake around his neck and she slipped her fingers into his silky hair. Darien pulled back slowly and kissed the corner of her mouth, trailing his saliva down her neck.  
  
"I brought you something," he murmured, burried somewhere in her curly tresses.  
  
"What?" Serena struggled to speak, and her voice came out a moan.  
  
"Look," Darien said. He released her, but looped his fingers around hers, and stepped back. Serena gasped. He'd brought a picnic.  
  
Serena threw her arms around Darien' squealing. Picnics were her favorites, for it meant a long afternoon in the fields. "What about the others?" Her friends loved picnics almost as much as she did.  
  
"They've other things to do," said Darien, and in one swift motion, he hoisted both Serena and the picnic basket into his arms. She smiled. This was going to be a great day.  
  
Serena lay sprawled on the red and white checkered blanket, her limbs intertwined with Darien's. The sun kissed the spots were her shoulders were covered by her cascading hair, turning them to a jouyous rosy hue, and the bridge of her upturned nose was tinted pink. She could lay here for ever, she thought as she inhaled the flowery scent.  
  
Darien was still sleeping around her. The sun shone 3 o'clock; he was usually awake by now. Cautiously, she untangled her arms from Darien's and pulled her long legs free. She stood, embarrased by her nakedness for only a few seconds. She slipped on Darien's threadbare cotton shirt and grinned down at him. He could join her later.   
  
Serena nearly fell into the sparkling river with joy when she arrived, but she caught herself. She quickly shed Darien's shirt, then leapt into the waves. The fish darted away, and Serena surfaced. She gasped for air, pumping her legs. Bead of water rolled off her hair and onto her cheeks, into her eyes. The sun feasted on her taut pink skin. She sucked in a breath of air and allowed her body to float on it's own.  
  
Darien stood watching his angel float in her watery heaven. She pulled at his heartstrings as her arms and legs twisted lazily and her body spun in a slow, winding circle. Tears sprung into his eyes; he knew she would be leaving him soon. She would be promised away just like the rest of his friends. Serena would take the most of his heart away with her.  
  
Darien waited until his tears had evaporated on his cheeks, and then he pulled his tattered pants to the firt. The breeze brushed against him, and he crept slowly into the water.  
  
Serena passed the disturbance in her perfect whirlpool off as a large fish. But when something snaked around her slim waist, she screamed and squirmed against her captor. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't in danger, and Darien's chuckle registered in her memory. Serena pushed her elbow into Darien's chest softly, and she turned in his arms.  
  
Darien planted his toes deept in the sandy floor. He couldn't tell if it Serena who was slipper, or if it was himself. He hoisted her closer and her legs clung to his wait. Serena let out her breath to keep from gasping. She needed him again.  
  
Serena brought her lips down her her mouth covered Darien's. Her tongue probed the distant boundaries of his mouth,a nd when she pulled back, Darien's tongue chased hers. He kissed both edges of her mouth and led his lips down the straight line of her neck. His hands gently stroked her back and Serena arched against him.  
  
Darien brought his lips back to Serena's, nibbling on her plump lower lip. She moan and pressed againt him, and in return, he presented her with a nerve-shattering kiss.   
  
Serena couldn't take it. He legs fell from Darien's saides until her feet touched the sand. Her fingertips wrapped around his neck, she pulled them closer to the shore. Halfway, she stopped, pulled away from him, and pushed off. Serena's stroke cut through the water quickly, and Darien tried to catch up.   
  
She darted through the bushed and around the trees. She was out of breath when she reached their picnic, and her skin was nearly dry. Darien slowed to a stop before, breathing heavily. Serena's lips curled into a smile as she sank into the blanket, pulling Darien with her. He rolled onto his back and she kneeled at his side, leaning towards his ear. Darien's hand laid claim to her hips, and Serena murmured in his ear.   
  
"I win," she whispered, a hint of a smile at her voice.  
  
"You win," he said, and he pulled Serena down to him. She moaned, and they melted together. 


End file.
